Three is a Charm
by Tantz
Summary: An answer to Nydt's challenge. Snape, Remus and Sirius set out to free Harry Potter from Voldemort's clutches. **Complete**


Hi all. This is a fanfic challenge I decided to take up. You have Nydt to thank for this abomination. This has no connection in any way to my 'Narrator Snape' series, nor will I give it any continuation. In short, I am doing it for laughs. After all, few challenges have SO MANY requirements! 

Now on with the challenge! 

__________________ 

You know, if it hadn't been for that Harry Potter twit that all of you seem to idolise, we wouldn't be in this horrendous mess! Snape snarled at his other three reluctant companions, as they sat around uncomfortably in the Potion Master's personal potions lab. 

Now will you just shut up about Harry Potter and your griping that he is to be blamed about this? Or are you implying that he should have somehow predicted that going to that Quidditch game would land him in the hands of your fellow Deatheaters? Sirius Black bristled as he retorted, using his finger to point towards Snape accusingly. 

The Potions Master sneered. 

If I am not mistaken, his highest grades are in Divination-- so yes, I hold him completely responsible for what I am forced to undertake. 

Severus, we -all- have to undertake this. And saying Harry Potter like it is something vile while in presence of a rather excitable ex-convict is not going to make the process any easier. Remus Lupin said calmly, watching the tall black-clad man adding an unknown viscuous substance in the bubbling concoction he was preparing. 

Besides, we all know that you wouldn't have to undertake this if you-- Sirius was kicked in the shin before he could finish his sentense and openly invoke the dark man's wrath. 

Severus glared at the animagus scathingly but said nothing, knowing the potion he was making was extremely volatile and demanded his full attention. Some time passed in tentative silence between the three men, allowing each to delve in their thoughts. They would never admit it to each other, but everyone was wondering the same thing: 

What were the chances of saving the Boy-Who-Lived now that Voldemort had become so desperate to dent the side of the Light and the Order... now that the time to destroy symbols in impressive ways was of prime importance... 

... now that Voldemort had announced that the Boy-Who-Lived was in his grasp and had send the boy's notorious black rimmed, round glasses to Fudge and Dumbledore-- one lens each. 

Severus was fully aware that Voldemort had not just broken the boy's glasses. Just as he was positive that Harry was still alive, he had no delusions as to what might have been inflicted on him. He bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted the acrid blood in his mouth. 

If only he had had a few seconds more... then blowing his cover in front of the Death Eater inner circle would have been worth it. He had only needed to take 3 more infernal strides to the apparating site with the limp boy in his hands. 

But Malfoy had always been a good shot. Hitting him with the internal bleeding curse combined with crucio, Snape had no choice but to drop Harry and writhe on the ground. The boy was charmed away from his grasp before he had the chance to do anything... and he had almost splinched himself getting back to Hogsmeade. 

He had failed. Again. 

The potion shook the cauldron, just as Severus expected. Lightning quick he threw in quicksilver-- just three drops. He allowed himself a split second to savour the werewolf's nervous fidgeting at the sight of the vial and its colour. He straightened up then, getting out his wand. 

Gather up around the cauldron. It's time. he said dryly, standing perpendicular to the cauldron so that the least possible body surface was within range of the bubbling greenish-blue surface of the potion. Remus and Sirius got up and stood just as the Potions Master did. They leveled their wands so that all pointed to the center of the cauldron. 

Snape, are you sure this is not going to blow up in our faces? Sirius asked, every muscle and sinew ready to jump away at the least indication of danger. Snape sneered again. 

You do not trust me, Black? Good. Because your lingering will surely make the potion explode in about 20 seconds. 

After the sarcastic remark from Snape, the three wizards were only too quick in saying 

Sanguis Parralelle! altogether. 

The potion shifted shades (green, red and gold) before settiling into clear, and uncannily ceacing to boil altogether. 

There was a small pause. Snape felt his heart ease back to its normal rate, and realised that he too had had goosebumps about the infinite possibilities of this going wrong. 

It's completed. Now go take care of the rest, and I will bottle it and have it ready for us. 

When Black lingered, Snape growled. Now Black, or I might be tempted to brew your share further. 

Remus sighed as he trotted brusquely to Dumbledore's office. He did not have to speak a password; the gargoyle was charmed to step aside instantly to any member of the Order. He climbed up the stairs and found himself in the circular quarters. Dumbledore was not there; he had been summoned by Minister Fudge to offer his advice and strategic mind. It did not matter. He was not here for the Headmaster, but to do what the Headmaster had hinted at; 

_Seek advice from the thinker's tool_. 

And it was only obvious that the thinker's tool could only be the Sorting Hat. Remus had seen Dumbledore wear it many a time during their struggle these last two years since the second gathering of the Order of the Phoenix. He walked up to it and sighed as he picked it up and put it on his head. 

Hmmm.... a good brain and courage. You would do well in Gryffindor, but your intelligence presides over your whim--so I should say you belong in RA-- 

No offence but we've been through that some 15-20 years ago, Hat. I already know what my House is. Remus interjected, glancing upwards at the raggedy item. The Hat hurrhumphed and said irritably. 

Then whatever it is you want, Remus Lupin? 

Advice from the thinker's tool. 

Ahh... about what? 

What do you mean about what? Don't you know what is going on, what is at stake? Remus found himself extraordinarily irritable. Perhaps it was the fact that he felt foolish talking to a Hat. 

I do, but I need to know what advice you will find important. the Hat said hautily. 

Dumbledore said that you already know what advice I need. Look. It was not my idea to come talking to you. So if you have something to tell me, say it, because I have a pressing engagement elsewhere. he said. 

There are two things I need you to know: Lily Evans was a good Gryffindor. 

Remus was starting to visualise delicious scenes involving pulling every stitch from the Hat slowly and delicately. The Hat continued. 

She was such a good Gryffindor, that she did not mind a dark Slytherin with potential. 

You mean Snape? 

She and he-- 

If you are going to tell me that they secretly snogged in closets, I'll throw you into the fireplace now. 

If you had no capacity to restrain that temper of yours, I would have sorted you in Gryffindor. There is a reason you are a Ravenclaw, you know. 

So what did she and Snape do? 

They helped each other immensely. Snape has an ability that he does not use. When the time comes, confront him with it. 

But what IS it? 

The only thing I can tell you, is that it does not involve a wand, and the Lily and James Potter's death put an end to it. 

This chilled Remus to the bone, and shocked him enough to deprive him of words for a few seconds. 

And the other thing? 

You can trust both companions with your life, not your peace of mind. Take care of the dog. Now put me on my shelf. I am tired. 

Remus did, and stepped out of the office slightly lightheaded. It didn't seem as if the Hat had told him much-- yet something in him hinted that perhaps he had just been told what could probably save the whole operation. 

But _what had that BEEN_, dammit? 

3 dark robed figures walked quietly towards Malfoy manor, chilling white masks the only thing that the moonlight could gleam on. The middle figure stopped, and the two flanking it complied. 

Drink your potions now. Be very careful. This is not a party. 

Don't tell me you are nervous, Snape. One would think you were used to this by now Sirius smirked. Remus replied before Snape had a chance to. 

That is enough, Padfoot! We all know how much is at stake-- winding Snape up does not help at all! 

He then turned and said to Snape, reluctantly but consciously 

I am sorry for that, Severus. 

The masked man did not reply. His eyes blazed with fury that was only slightly hinted at when he spoke again. 

The potion is a shield. It is supposed to grant you immunity to most curses that cause bodily harm. But I would strill avoid the Unforgivables and the body binds. 

Odd. I didn't know there was such a Potion. Remus said as he swallowed his share. 

I would be surprised if you knew much of anything about Potions, Lupin-- but in this case you are justified in not knowing it, because I made it. 

You invented it? 

Obviously. We need something that Lucious and Voldemort will not suspect exists. 

Sirius downed his own potion and made gagging sounds. 

You made it this awful on purpose, Snape. he spat. 

I was tempted to give you just water instead of a breakthrough invention, Black. Snape retorted and made sure his mask was in place. 

Remus nodded to himself and spoke up. 

Alright. Remember all, that our goal is to get in there, find the dungeons, get Harry and leave as fast as damn possible. We follow Snape that knows his way around the Malfoy estate. Is this clear? 

When Sirius did not answer, Remus persisted. 

Padfoot, is this clear? 

Yes, Moony. Crystal. Sirius gritted his teeth. 

The great Hall in Malfoy manor was swamped with black clad individuals, hooded and masked, all walking around in relative silence, anticipating the appearance of Voldemort. Instead, on the golden pedestal placed in the middle of the room for that purpose, stood Lucius Malfoy, also masked and hooded-- but Severus could recognise those grey pityless eyes everywhere. 

Brothers. The time has finally come when our Lord will display his power over the wizarding and muggle worlds alike. He is here, as we speak! 

Murmur ensued between the Death Eaters. Snape turned to Sirius and Remus. 

The boy must be in the dungeons. They are going to kill him there and bring the body up for us to see. 

But he-- Sirius blanched. 

I -know- Lucius. And ready your wands. he hissed and walked confidently through the crowd of Death Eaters, in a not too fast, not too slow manner. The remnants of the Marauders followed warily. Sirius dared whisper to Remus. 

Do we really trust him? 

We have to. was the only reply he got. 

At first, it seemed quite easy. Most of the Death Eaters were absorbed in the narration of how Lucious and his son Draco were able to trick the Boy Who Lived, and Snape led them virtually unnoticed in the adjascent hallways and then all the way towards the kitchens. 

The way to the dungeons is through the kitchens? 

Obviously, Lupin. 

The entrance to the dungeons was through a heavy iron door. There was a narrow aisle with doorways on either side, leading to cells or torture rooms. Several people, muggle and wizard were trapped there, imprisoned there, or visiting there. It was semi-lit, the place more shadowy than illuminated. 

Remove your masks-- the white shape usually makes the prisoners scream. We do not want to attract attention. If you encounter any Death Eaters, pretend to be drunk and lusty. That's what these dungeons are for Snape instructed, and all complied. 

Remus could feel himself bristling with all the hurt and pain he was feeling reverberated from the walls. Sirius had somewhat paled, this place reminding him disturbingly much of Azkaban, only with an even more perverted twist. 

Severus walked ahead cautiously when a dark, thin figure pushed him against the stone dungeon wall, and eager lips were pressed against his own. He blinked, taken aback when he realised that the woman was about to kiss him again. He pushed her back. 

What the-- his scathing words were drowned in his throat when he saw that it was no death eater that in a drunken lust was trying to seduce him. He looked at his two companions who were both staring in surprise at him. He was holding a woman with eyes dilated at arm's length. She had been charmed to do any sexual favour to anyone bearing the Dark Mark. Severus had knowledge of that spell himself. 

Remus pointed the wand at her and muttered 'Finite Incantatem', and the woman collapsed in Snape's hands. The Potions Master let her lie gently on the stone floor, aware that if there were women thus charmed, then in some chamber an orgy was taking place, and soon the man that had the woman under his power would follow. Presumably drunk, taking into account that the woman had found the chance to stray. 

I knew it would take Imperio for a woman to french kiss you so, Sirius snickered, earning Snape's glare once more. 

Unfortunately, Snape glaring while still flushed made Sirius snicker even more as they walked on. Sirius Black didn't think that the person that had cast Imperio on the woman would probably not be far away and so he had no time to dodge the strong arms that pinned him, and thick wet lips connected with his. The smell of whiskey choked him. He squirmed and made noises, trying to get away from what could not possibly be a woman-- he could feel a beard scraping against his chin. He was shocked to find a big hand groping towards rather private parts. As soon as his mouth was free, Sirius squeaked GET HIM OFF ME! 

When the drunk Death Eater was charmed away from him, he stayed plastered against the wall, face white, eyes wide with horror at his experience. Until a low throaty chuckle brought him to the here and now. Snape was smiling a feral, yet amused smile. Remus was trying desperately to keep a straight face. 

What are you looking at? 

Your face, Black. said Snape. He was about to comment further, when a bloodcurdling scream muted them all. 

There was no need for any of the three men to verbally communicate. They all rushed towards the screams of the Boy Who Lived. What they saw at the very end of the narrow aisle was a large torture room. Harry Potter was hung from a pair of cuffs attached to the ceiling, his clothes rags on him. Two Dementors were on either side as Narcissa Malfoy was casting crucio on the boy's already emanciated and bloodied body. 

Snape struggled to hold back Sirius. 

It's best she overlooks you-- transform Remus said, while helping Snape prevent the ex-convict from attacking, regardless the dementors. Snape interjected. 

let me go in first, and attract all the attention I can. Banish the Dementors and get the Potter boy. You can disapparate at the entrance to the dungeons. 

The big black dog materialized with a 'pop' as Severus strode in, wand in hand. 

he purred, I did not know you had such... instincts. 

The woman looked at him as he walked closer and smiled. 

As I did not know how treacherous you can be. she said venomously. 

You hurt my feelings. the man said silkily as his eyes darted about for sign of more death Eaters, or even Voldemort himself. 

That is not all I am going to hurt. she said and suddenly, Snape found himself surrounded by 2 more death eaters. He was not surprised. It was what he wanted. He did not really try to avoid the body bind they hurled at him, nor did he truly try to hold on to his wand. He was held between the two death eaters as Narcissa walked up to him until her nose was inches away from Snape's. 

You were foolish to come here so audaciously for Harry Potter, Severus. Narcissa murmured, scrutinizing his face. Audacity is both punishable and rewardable. 

And what shall you reward me with? Snape was aware of the labrador entering by the peripheral of his vision. But then he was forced to focus on Narcissa, who pressed her lips violently against his, and bit on his lower one until she drew blood. 

She backstepped with a venomous smile. 

And now, for the punishment. she said and pointed her wand at the Potions Master, hitting him with crucio. 

Pandemonium ensued: 

Remus entered yelling 

Expecto Patronus! twice and with such force that the two Dementors that were keeping Harry so docile with their presence there, disappeared. 

He did not stop there. In quick succession he disarmed Narcissa and put her in a body bind. The Death Eaters holding Snape released him, and turned to fight him. Severus collapsed on the ground but, thanks to the potion that built a resistance to the Unforgivables and immunity to all other curses, he was considerably stronger than usual. He charmed the cuffs holding Harry to open, thus the boy crumpling to the ground unceremoniously. 

Sirius attacked at one of the two death eaters' throat until Remus kicked the man in the head and knocked him out. Snape tried to make Harry come to, when the boy, still unconscious, winced and put his hand against his scar. Soon after, his eyes opened wide in terror and pain. 

Low clapping was heard, and the dungeon chamber chilled even more. 

Very amusing. I must say Severus, that you have never let me really down in your unpredictability. Voldemort was standing at the doorway, his silk black robes pooling around him, his long thin hands twitching like spiders. 

Before anyone could move, Voldemort had disarmed both Remus and Severus. The labrador lay low. 

However, I do not appreciate people that come to parties uninvited. Crucio. he said and pointed his wand at Remus, who flew against the chamber door and then proceeded to struggle in a heap on the floor. Voldemort let up the curse. 

I only recall inviting Harry Potter. Crucio. he said lazily as he put the young boy under the curse once more. 

Sirius growled and threw himself between Harry and the curse, thus taking the brunt of it. It was then that Remus remembered the Sorting Hat. It just hit him then, that Snape had charmed the boy's cuffs open. 

Wandlessly. 

_when the time comes, confront him with it_... 

Severus! Do what you did for Lily! NOW! he screamed to be heard over the canine wails and the boy's yells. Snape paled even more as he glanced in surprise at Remus, for the first time showing the werewolf a face of apprehension and fear. Remus knew that Snape was fully aware of what he meant. 

Now, Severus! 

As a reflex, with a grunt, Snape put his palms together and rubbed them as if to heat them up. He strained, but a small white orb was formed around his clasped hands. Snape locked his gaze with Harry's, and spread his hands in an ark, the white orb expanding and enveloping the young Gryffindor. Instantly, the protective charm deflected the unforgivable curse away from Harry. Remus and Sirius and Voldemort blinked, for Snape had done this wandlessly. That was the secret the Hat had revealed to Remus. 

Voldemort blinked once, then growled 

You, my faithful potions master, deserve to die in shame by muggle means... he said and flicked his wand once. A muggle kitchen knife flew out of nowhere and buried itself in Snape's diaphragm. The potions master moaned and fell to the side. 

Sirius morphed into his human form then, and grabbed Snape, knife and all. Harry struggled upwards, eyes blazing in outrage. He lifted his hand and said: 

Accio Voldemort! 

This, the dark Lord did not expect, and so he sailed through he air towards Harry who ducked, thus causing You Know Who to headbutt into the wall, and drop the wands he had been holding. 

Remus and Harry were again armed. Remus picked up Snape's wand as well, then turned his own towards Voldemort. 

Leave him, Remus! We have to apparate away, or Snape will die. it was Sirius who said so, and ran out of the dungeon chamber. As they ran away, the Death Eaters that had just recovered scrambled upwards and fired two curses at Remus and Sirius to prevent them from reaching the apparition site in the dungeon entrance. They both hit their targets. And both curses glanced off of them, as if bouncing against a wall that seemed to protect them. Severus Snape's special potion had taken effect. 

They apparated away, taking advantage of Voldemort's shock. 

**Snape saw numerable floating lights. Everything was so serene and calm and happy. He was lying on his back and could not get up. He had no idea why. Not that lying so comfortably with such a lovely surrounding was bad.**

**Sev, Sev... will you ever stop being the embodiment of angst and drama?**

**He smiled thinly as he watched Lily Evans sit down next to him with a sweet smile.**

**It is not your time to die just yet, Sev, and you know that.**

**But I like it here. he sighed.**

**Tough Sev, but you have to go back. Sirius saved you by getting you to Hogwarts in time. Dumbledore himself is supervising your treatment.**

**But I like it here. he felt the urge to pout.**

**You can't stay here yet. But you protected my son by the wandless Shield we were both practicing with each other, and Remus and Sirius with that nifty potion you invented. You remember? So I'll give you a thank you parting gift. Lily said with a sweet smile and a twinkle in her eye, as she bent down and kissed Snape with light, tender lips.**

He gasped to consciousness with a sharp, sharp pain. White was all around and his torso felt like it was chopped up in pieces. He groaned. 

I'm getting too old for this shit... he muttered to himself as he realised he was in the hospital wing, and someone was pumping blood in his arm. 

You are finally awake! You scared us so much, and after all you did for Harry Potter I just have to-- 

was all Snape could say before Poppy Pomfrey planted a wet smootch that echoed, while he wriggled in dispair. 

_________________ 

whew. Thats that. All requirements included in there. That was one haphazard piece, i tell you! It was thought, somewhat fun. 4 women to kiss Severus! *wipes sweat from forehead* 

It will be some time before I take up a challenge again. *flops back* 


End file.
